


An Innocent Lie

by starrie_skies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Needed, Bisexual Character, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Character, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Murder Mystery, Not Beta Read, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrie_skies/pseuds/starrie_skies
Summary: Cyra wakes in a bed that's not her own, with no recollection of how she got there. It's not the first time, but something tells her this one is different.The same format you've seen a thousand times, each one bringing something special. Now, it's their turn.





	An Innocent Lie

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i really really enjoyed writing this, and i have all of it planned out (mostly), so hopefully it doesn't get abandoned. comments are being monitored for spoilers, since some people already know what's going to happen (looking at you discord peeps who know who the mastermind is especially). also, sorry this is so short. future chapters will be longer, i promise!

_Well? You're the deciding factor here..."_  
  
_"Kill me or let me live?"_  
  
_"There's no wrong choice, after all..."_  
  
_"I've already won either way!"_  
  
_"My **Ultimate Crime** has already been committed!"_  
  
_"So, what'll it be?"_  
  
  
Cyra wakes in a bed that's not her own, with no recollection of how she got there. It's not the first time, but something tells her this one is different.  
  
For one, she immediately knows that she wasn't just out for a night. The black nail polish she put on last night is now a vibrant, albeit chipped, blue. It looks almost professionally done; there's no way she could have done that while drunk  
  
Second off, she's wearing different clothes than she remembers. There doesn't seem to be a mirror in her room, but she can tell that instead of the t-shirt and ripped jeans she had on, she's wearing a crop top and a skirt.  
  
Her entire body feels heavy, and she kicks the blanket off of her, only to hear something hit the ground. She makes a small noise of surprise, before leaning over to pick the object off the ground  
  
_[Obtained: Monopad x1. A device extremely important to this killing school life!]_  
  
A... Tablet? Turning it on, she scans the information on the screen, mumbling to herself as she does so.  
  
"Cyra Kikai... 160 centimeters... Blood type A... Chest size- why do they even have that?!- Ultimate... Huh, there's nothing under that one."  
  
Cyra sighs, figuring she should carry this thing around. So she sticks it in the waistband of her skirt, and decides to investigate her room.  
  
The very first thing she notices is her name, boldly spray painted on the wall in neon blue. It looks as though she could have written it herself- the characters are messily scrawled on the stone, even having the same mistakes she usually made when writing. Below it, a number she quickly takes mental note of.  
  
"Let's see here... 12575545?"

A second glance around the rooms draws her eyes to a bright blue notebook-- her room certainly seems to have anthems laying on a table in the corner of the room, with a black pen sitting on top of it. Picking it up, she opens it and begins to read the contents of the first page aloud. It seems to be printed in some kind of official font, and has a seal with an image of a raccoon in the bottom right corner.  
  
"Dear student of Conan Academy: Welcome to your dormitory! Here is where you'll be spending most of your time apart from classes, lunch, and free time. A few things you need to know: your student number is 12575545. This is what will permit you to access all rooms and keep you on schedule. To access a room, input your student number on the keypad outside the door. Giving out your student number is strictly prohibited. Please get used to your surroundings, you're going to be here for a while."  
  
"... What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
_[Obtained: Notebook x1. A notebook containing a student number and how to use it. Don't forget what it says!]_

Before she can process, before she can properly think on all the information she just read, a voice rings through the room, loud and piercing. 

"Ahem, ahem! Mic check, mic check! Please gather in the cafeteria like 1, 2, 3! Orrrrrr, whatever the saying is!"

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are my lifeblood. 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @nonexistentpeace or on instagram (though i'm barely ever there) @salty_and_confused.


End file.
